You can't run from the truth
by FrankieCruzoo
Summary: It was just a normal day when Rose Tyler woke up and discovered she was pregnant with the doctors child. (I'm so sorry but I have no muse right now. So it's on hold)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Rose Tyler woke up feeling nauseous, putting a hand over her mouth and praying that she wouldn't just yet be sick she made it to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Washing her mouth out with strawberry mouth wash, she sprayed the room with air freshner and exited it just as her mother walked past.

"Rose, you alright?"

"Fine mom"

Her mother went into the bathroom and Rose stumbled downstairs, feeling light-headed from throwing up. She put toast in the toaster adding another two for her mother and poured a drink of orange juice while she waited for it to be done.

Her mother came down as Rose applied the butter and jam to her mother's then put on hers peanut butter; it wouldn't be considering un-normal except the fact that Rose hated peanut butter.

Her mother gave her a strange look but Rose passed it off, biting into her toast and finished it in half the time she normally would have. She was still hungry so she made some more.

Her mother who had not said anything till now decided she had to speak up. "Rose darling, you hate peanut butter. Are you sure you're alright?"

"Fine mom"

Finishing breakfast Rose went into the living room and put on the TV, nothing that managed to capture her interest she threw the remote down.

"Cup of tea Rose?"

"Sure" Rose picked up the paperback on the arm of the coach, something the doctor had left when he was reading it last night. Rose had returned home for a few days, persuading the doctor to stay with her then having to persuade her mother to let him stay; it was no secret they disliked each other. The doctor and Rose were only here for three days, they were planning to leave tomorrow.

"Have you seen the doctor?" She asked her mother as she was handed her tea.

"Yes he went out just as I woke up"

Rose nodded then swallowed a gulp of tea and spat it right back out. "This is disgusting"

"Since when do you not like tea?" Her mother asked shocked.

"Since now apparently"

"Rose, I don't think you are alright"

"Mom I'm fine" Rose smiled. It seemed to convince her mom; well it seemed like it did to Rose. Except Rose was worried herself, was she coming down with something? Trust that to happen, for her to become ill, when they were leaving tomorrow.

With a resigned fact that she may just be ill, she typed what was happening to her on the internet on her mobile to see what she did have.

She waited a few seconds as it loaded, but only one illness came up, not even an illness.

_Pregnancy _

"No, I can't be pregnant" Rose said out loud to herself.

Nevertheless Rose found herself getting to her feet and telling her mother she was just popping down to the shop.

Rose mentally shook her head on the way down there, there was no way she was pregnant no way. The only man Rose had had sex with was the doctor and he couldn't reproduce, or could he? Inside her heart began to beat frantically and she hurried her pace up, she had to find out, now, right now.

Buying the pregnancy kit Rose began to calm down, of course she wasn't pregnant she was just having an off day. That was it, all that was wrong.

Returning home she went up to the bathroom and followed the instructions. She had to wait a minute for the results and she sat down on the cold floor, her back pressed against the bathtub.

She looked at her watch as she waited for the minute to pass, when the minute had gone Rose took a deep breath and looked at the stick.

She faintly heard her mother call up to say she was going to her mates Christine as she stared at the stick. It was only when the doctor appeared in the doorway that she fainted.


	2. Chapter 1

I forgot to do a disclaimer so here it is- I do not own Doctor Who as much as I wish too.

Sorry for the long wait, I'll try to update quicker next time.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Rose wake up"

Rose heard the voice off in the distance. It prompted her awake and she did shooting up from the floor.

No this wasn't the floor. It felt too soft but she was sure she had fainted in the bathroom.

She looked around her, no she was in her bedroom.

"How did I get here?" She asked the Doctor seeing him standing by her bed.

"You were out for a while" He admitted.

She thought back over what happened and then it came to her-she was pregnant!

No, she couldn't be.

The stick. She left it in the bathroom.

"I need a minute" She told the Doctor and hurried into the bathroom picking it up and shoving it into her pocket.

She went over to the sink grasping onto it as she looked in the mirror. She looked fine, content, like herself. Nothing had changed, not physically at least. Her hand trailed down to her stomach even though she knew they was no bump there, it was too early! Or was it?

Crap, she didn't know a thing. She remembered learning about pregnancy in school but right now she couldn't conjure up a thing they were taught about it. Not one.

She had to go to her the doctors but this was the Doctor's baby, wouldn't they be something different with theirs? It had to be. So she couldn't.

She had no idea what to do next, her head spun and she gripped onto the sink harder grounding her teeth together why she tried to get her head to stop spinning. Painkillers. She reached up to open the cabinet where the medicine was and couldn't find it, she pulled the medicine out although it was more like throwing them on the floor.

"Rose, are you okay? The Doctors voice came though the door.

"Uhuh, fine, just fine"

She reached the end of the cabinet and there was none.

Groaning she sat down on the toilet and put her head in her hands.

"You don't sound alright. You sick, need me to get you anything?" The Doctors voice was panicky, Rose smiled at his concern.

"Painkillers" She croaked out. "Head's spinning"

"I'll be back"

_Okay _Rose said silently to herself because she knew the Doctor would have already left before she could even think the thought. The Doctor was always like that, when he had a mission in hand he was off and gone.

Quick as well as he was back in what seemed like seconds. Rose opened the door to let him in, making sure that the stick was hidden. She had no idea why she wasn't telling him, he would have been able to help her, stood by her. It was his child, but she just couldn't and she couldn't explain it.

"Thanks" Rose took the painkillers and chucked them back then followed him back into the living room. Thank god her mom wasn't here, she would guess or Rose would just blurt it out. That had always been a problem that she couldn't keep anything from her mom, even about the Doctor she craved.

And this baby? Her mom couldn't know. And that scared Rose, that nobody could know, why? It's like she was being controlled and whoever was controlling her was saying she had to keep this to herself.

So she did, she kept it to herself, all day. It was a struggle and both the Doctor and her mom were worrying about her but she managed.

At around seven she told them both that she was going to meet up with some of her old friends which they totally believed while instead she went to one of her friends that was a doctor. She couldn't go to the clinic because they were leaving tomorrow; she didn't have the time to go through the proper channels.

His name was Michael Cantrell; they had gone to the same secondary school although he was in the year above they knew each other, rather well.

"Rose" He exclaimed when he opened the door to find Rose standing before him. After all, they hadn't seen each other, since school, which seemed like a very long time ago.

He opened the door wider in invitation and she stepped inside. "Tea? Coffee?" He asked.

"I'm okay thankyou"

"Hey, what's wrong?" He gripped her shoulders.

Looking up at him, he looked as he always did to her, if not even more good looking. But she had the doctor now, she couldn't be thinking this!

"Rose" Michael said again. "You can tell me anything, you know"

"Oh Michael, I need your help" She collapsed in his arms.

He sat her down on the sofa and disappeared into the kitchen bringing back water for her. She gulped it as she watched him take a seat opposite her in the armchair. "Anything" He promised.

"I'm, I'm pregnant" _And for some reason, you're the only person I'm not being controlled to not tell about it._


End file.
